1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device remotely controlled by a remote operation device, a screen transmission control method and a screen transmission control program executed by the remote control device, a remote operation device remotely controlling a remote control device, and a screen display control method and a screen display control program executed by the remote operation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatuses come up with touch panels. Touch panels facilitate the operation of enlarging, reducing, or scrolling a screen appearing on the display.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-293511 discloses an input device with a touch panel which has a display screen for displaying an operation unit and detection means for detecting a touch on the display screen. The input device includes: state switching means for switching between a first state in which an operation on the operation unit appearing on the display screen is accepted if the detection means detects a touch on the display screen and a second state in which an operation for partially or entirely moving a display content on the display screen is accepted without accepting an operation on the operation unit; and a switching operation unit for accepting an operation of switching the states by the state switching means. In this device, when an input from a user is accepted using the touch panel, the display content on the display screen of the touch panel can be moved through a drag operation on the touch panel.
Image forming apparatuses can display, for example, a popup screen, a pull-down menu screen, and a balloon screen, which are superimposed on the currently displayed screen in order to enhance the user's operability. The size of the popup screen and other screens is often so small that the user has to make an operation of enlarging the area in order to view the content of the popup screen. A scroll operation is sometimes required in order to display the area of the popup screen. The operation is cumbersome accordingly.